


What if?

by orphan_account



Series: What If? [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug Miraculous, Master Fu Ships It (Miraculous Ladybug), Miraculous Ladybug Love Square Angst, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plagg Is So Done, Supportive Tikki, Tikki Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adrien and Marinette's personalities are swapped so, Adrien is super shy around Marinette and thinks too much with his head. Marinette is super oblivious and tends to act very carelessly.





	What if?

Adrien knew that attending public school would be a good idea. Not only did he meet amazing new friends, he discovered the girl of his dreams.

Adrien woke up feeling refreshed from receiving a full nights rest. Remembering the dream he had a few hours earlier, he smiled faintly trying to fathom a better life than the one he had lived in his dream. But soon enough, reality kicked in and Adrien got out of bed. By the time he finished getting ready, there were still five minutes before Nathalie would attend her morning routine and knock on his door to let him know breakfast was ready. To his surprise, he was actually ahead of schedule. Adrien arrived at school before class and decided to make use of the extra time and greet Marinette.

Adrien walked up the stairs to his classroom and the moment he spotted Marinette he smiled- he loved seeing her so much. She noticed his presence and turned around to greet him. “Hey Adrien,” she said playfully while putting down her pencil, giving him her full attention. Adrien was totally smitten, and he knew he had it bad. “Was she always this adorable?” he asked himself trying to think of a response to her comment. After a long moment of hesitation he finally decided to reply with a subtle “hi” to make it seem like he wasn’t totally loosing it.

He managed to get through the school day without completely embarrassing himself and was only caught staring at Marinette a few times. While walking to fencing practice he decided to text Marinette and ask her if she wanted to study for the upcoming test in Mrs. Mendeliev’s together. He typed out the message and opened his locker to stow his phone away. By the time Adrien put his fencing suit on, he heard a compilation of screams coming from the other side of campus. “Great, now I have to wait even longer to see Marinette’s reply,” Adrien muttered irately. He quickly transformed and impatiently ran towards the scene of the crime.


End file.
